Count Every Moment
by TheFifthCharmedOne
Summary: -It happens in a blink, it happens in a flash, it happens in the time you took to look back...- Post-war oneshots; all canon couples. H/G, R/Hr, D/A, N/H, etc.
1. Little Miracles

Count Every Moment

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: -It happens in a blink, it happens in a flash, it happens in the time you took to look back...- Post-war oneshots; all canon couples. H/G, R/Hr, D/A, N/H, etc.

-X-X-X-

Chapter 1: Little Miracles

_Summary: As the famed scarlet train rumbles out of the station, it's all he can do not to cry. Harry and Ginny send their youngest child to Hogwarts. _

Harry Potter was woken quite abruptly to his youngest child jumping on the bed he shared with his wife, Ginny. She was screaming something very incoherent to them - and it was unintelligible because Harry was still mostly asleep.

"Mummy, Daddy, wake up, wake up! Today's the day!" Lily Luna Potter was absolutely thrilled. About what, Harry's still muddled brain could not discern, but she was very happy about something, that much he knew for sure.

"Lily, what are you doing?" Ginny's sleepy voice said next to him as she sat up, her scarlet red hair a bed ridden mess. The eleven-year old redhead stopped jumping and looked at her mother.

"Today's the day!" Lily squealed. "Today's the day I go to Hogwarts! I'm finally big enough!"

Ginny glanced over at her husband, who closed his eyes, a small, knowing smile on his face. He was still laying back, but he was very much awake.

"What time is it, and when do we leave?"

-X-X-X-

At exactly 10:30, the Potters were out of the house and on their way to King's Cross. Lily was bouncing around in the backseat, looking around eagerly, as though she hadn't seen her neighborhood before.

She hadn't, Harry supposed, at least not in this way. In the span of a day she would go from being the only remaining Potter child at home to a witch, sorted into whatever House the Sorting Hat chose for her.

He noticed that Ginny's hand, palm up, was laying lazily across the space between the passenger's seat and the driver's seat. Harry, now driving with one hand, grasped it firmly. Ginny, sensing the new pressure, turned her head from the window and smiled at her husband, gripping his hand back with equal fervor.

-X-X-X-

At 10:45, Harry, Ginny, and Lily were approaching that famed space, the wall between Platforms 9 and 10. Lily pushed her cart, her trunk a dark brown with her initials broadcasting in bright, intricate, gold lettering. A snowy owl with dark brown eyes twisted her head around in curiosity. Lily had named her Athena, due to her love of mythology. The owl slightly reminded Harry of Hedwig, who had died twenty-one years before in their flight from Privet Drive. He missed his owl terribly, because when humans failed him, she was a constant companion.

He tried not to dwell on deaths too much, because there was nothing he could do to change them, and he knew that. However, knowing this didn't stop him from still blaming himself for all the anguish...

"Harry..." Ginny's voice warned him, squeezing the hand she still held. She knew him better than anyone else, so she knew when his thoughts were turning toward the past. She wanted him to be happy - he wanted to be happy, too. So, with slight difficulty, he shook those cumbersome thoughts away. Ginny squeezed a bit tighter, and then let go, leaning down to put her hands firmly on her daughter's shoulders. "Are you ready?" A proud smile crossed her face.

"I've been ready for a long time." Lily replied. Harry smiled. "Are you going to follow me through?" Ginny looked up at Harry, who shrugged.

"Why not? For old time's sake?" Ginny nodded, a grin unmistakable on her face.

"We're still here," James Sirius Potter, the oldest of the three children, grumbled. He was going into his fourth year, and Albus Severus was going into his second. "Just because she's the youngest doesn't mean you can ignore us!" James sounded angry, but the smile on his face said that he really didn't care all that much.

"James, please. This is your sister's first year at Hogwarts, could you please be a little bit supportive?" Ginny asked. They had been in the car with Lily and their parents, though neither had been as excited. They had done this before, Lily had not.

"I am being supportive!" James argued. "Aren't I, Al?" James nudged his brother, who rolled his eyes.

"Sure, James, if you think you are, you must be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" James challenged.

"James, Albus," Ginny said dangerously, narrowing her eyes.

"We're going to be late!" Lily said impatiently, pointing to the clock. Indeed, it was now 10:52. The train would be leaving in eight minutes.

-X-X-X-

Surreal was the best way to describe it. When Harry looked back on this moment, that was the only word that would fit. He watched James, Albus, and Lily give their bags to the conductor, his eyes out of focus from tears he wasn't quite ready to shed.

"Bye, Mum!" Lily hugged her mother long and hard. Harry knelt by his two sons, whispering to them.

"Make sure you watch over your little sister, boys." he said. "Promise me?" he said, looking at each of them.

"Course, Dad." James said easily. Harry, knowing his eldest son's mischievous tendencies, looked to his more responsible son. Albus smiled.

"I'll do what I can, Dad. No problem."

"Thank you." Harry smiled fondly. "Now, off you go." He hugged each of his sons and ushered them away. Lily ran to her father and he picked her up, holding her close. "Be good, my little Lily." he told her softly. He put her back on her feet. "I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy." Lily smiled and waved, running toward the train. It whistled loudly, signaling it was about to leave. 11:00 AM on the dot, as always. Ginny leaned her head on her husband's chest, tears in her eyes.

As the famed scarlet train rumbles out of the station, it's all he can do not to cry.

-X-X-X-

A/N: Weeeeee! This was fun to write! :3 Next Gen is just awesome. I love them. :D I'll be updating this either when I can or when I have ideas, which kind of goes together. Hope you guys enjoyed it! :3

-Charmy


	2. Christmas Cards

Count Every Moment

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: -It happens in a blink, it happens in a flash, it happens in the time you took to look back...- Post-war oneshots; all canon couples. H/G, R/Hr, D/A, N/H, etc.

-X-X-X-

Chapter 2: Christmas Cards

_Summary: They stayed on Christmas card relation for the rest of their lives. Harry and his family visit Dudley and his family for the holidays. _

"Dad, do we have too?" James Potter II asked his father petulantly.

"You ask me that every year, and every year the answer is the same." Harry responded. "Seeing your cousins is not the worst thing in the world. It's Christmas, at least try to be excited."

"But they're so...so _Muggle_-y." James complained, knowing perfectly well that he had just invented a word.

"Sara is a witch." Harry pointed out. (1) He slipped his feet into snow boots and stood, looking at his son's still socked feet. "Now go put your shoes on before your mother-"

"Before I what?" Ginny sidled next to her husband, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Before you scold him for not being ready." Harry finished his thought. Ginny looked over at her son and glared, no words were necessary.

"But she's a Hufflepuff! That's like another species!" James protested, continuing his conversation with his father.

"James!" Ginny scolded. "Have some respect - your father and I knew some great Hufflepuffs!"

"Like who?" Albus asked curiously. He clomped into the room in his snow boots, all ready to go.

"Cedric Diggory and Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin." Lily Luna said. She was sitting on the couch in their living room, by the fire. She was sliding her feet into her snow boots as well. "Really, Jamsie, you should at least know about Dora. She was Teddy's mother! Goes for you too, Al!"

Albus looked away bashfully.

"All right, all right, you win!" James relented. "Why do you guys want to see them so badly?" he asked his siblings.

"Sara's my friend." Lily said as though this explained everything. James's eyes widened.

"Why don't I know this?" James sounded scandalized. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I happen to be able to make my own decisions and friendships without you, big brother."

"Are we ready to go?" Ginny asked, speaking over her children. James and Lily gave each other annoyed looks, but knew not to cross their mother. The Potters walked toward the fireplace, and Lily's anger was replaced by joy.

"Are we going to Floo?" She asked excitedly.

"Of course. Dudley specifically asked that we do so - he wants to make sure he's fully connected to the Network." Harry explained.

"So we're test subjects, then?" James asked sourly. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"James, please. Stop being such a child. Your siblings are more acting mature than you are." That made James be quiet - he hated being compared to his siblings, especially as the oldest.

"Ha ha." Lily teased, sticking her tongue out at her oldest brother. He returned the favor, and Ginny pressed the palms of her hands against the backs of her children's heads, pushing them toward the fireplace gently, but forcefully.

Harry couldn't help but laugh - this happened every year, and every year with the same results.

-X-X-X-

"Harry!" Dudley collected his cousin warmly, which Harry returned. (2) Each of the Potters were greeted in turn, first by Dudley, then his wife, Rosalie, and their children. Together, Dudley and Rosa had three children. Their oldest, Edwin, was much older. Oliver and Sara were the only ones who lived at home, though Dudley talked about Edwin a lot. Rosa had been married before she met Dudley, and had two children from that relationship. Dudley had adopted them into his home, and now they joined Edwin in the working world.

"Sara!" Lily grinned when the green flames no longer consumed her. The two girls hugged. "Happy Christmas!"

"Same to you." Sara beamed. "James, Al." she smiled at her cousins. Albus returned the favor, while James just glowered. Ginny gave her son a severe look.

Once greetings were through, everyone gathered around the fire having warm conversations and making sweet memories.

"Would you like tea, Ginny?" Rosa asked her cousin by marriage.

"That would be wonderful." Ginny smiled.

"Anyone else?" Rosa asked. The others politely declined.

Within a few minutes, Rosa had gone and returned with tea for herself and the redhead she sat next too.

"Hey look! The fire's going down!" James pointed and withdrew his wand from his pocket. "Can I, Mum? Please?"

"With the way you've been acting? No. Also, no magic outside of Hogwarts, you know that." She sipped her tea. James pouted and put his wand away. "Harry, if you would?"

"We could just put more wood on the fire," Rosa said uncomfortably. Despite having a so many witches and wizards around her at any given time, the fact that she couldn't do the same things they could still made her insecure.

"No need." Harry took his wand from his pocket and murmured, "_Incendio_."

The fire sprang back to life, and Lily put her chilled hands before it, smiling at her father gratefully.

"Mum, Dad, look!" Oliver, who had been quiet for most of the time, suddenly exclaimed. He pointed out the window. Rosa and Dudley stood and looked outside.

Snow had begun to fall - and not only that, but there was a man getting out of his car on the street. He was tall and had light blond hair like his father. (2)

"Edwin!" Rosa gasped, delighted. She rushed to the door to greet her son.

"Eddie!" Sara and Oliver rushed to their older brother as soon as he opened the door, and Edwin, expecting it, picked them both up in the crooks of his arms, laughing and grinning broadly.

"How are my two favorite little devils?" He asked once he put them down. "Learned anything in that school of yours?" Despite his two youngest siblings being magical, Edwin was not. He preferred it that way. Although he was curious about the magical world, he did not want to take part of it personally. He wanted to be his own man - a working, normal, man. He was still supportive of Sara and Oliver, however.

"Yeah, lots!" Sara giggled. "But we're not allowed to show you, because if we do we could get in a lot of trouble."

"Don't worry about it then. Show me everything when you're older." Edwin tapped his sister's nose, and continued to giggle, overjoyed to see her big brother again. Edwin stood and hugged his parents. "Mum, Dad."

"Edwin, it's been too long!" Dudley said to his son.

"I know, Dad. I've been so busy with work, and I finally caught a break." Edwin looked worn, but happy.

"It's great to see you, sweetheart." Rosa smiled. "Christmas wouldn't have been the same without you."

"Thanks, Mum." Edwin said. He walked into the living room to find his second cousins sitting and waiting patiently to greet him. "Harry, Ginny!" he said first, and they hugged. "James, Albus, Lily!" Edwin never understood the meaning of the names of Harry and Ginny's children - he just appreciated them as they were.

After Edwin was settled in and everyone was enjoying each other's company, Lily and Sara snuck away to share some gossip.

"There's this third year in my house, Ella, I think her name is, who has the biggest crush on your brother." Sara whispered as though it were some worldly secret.

"Which brother?" Lily asked curiously - not quite sure how anyone could have a crush on either of them. They could be gits a lot of the time, particularly James.

"James." Sara responded.

"Ew, really?" Lily laughed. "Do you think he knows?"

"Probably not. Ella keeps to herself, though she blushes and stammers when anyone brings James into conversation, and defends him when someone makes fun of him."

"Sounds like she does really fancy him." Lily said seriously, as though she knew everything about love.

"Yep. I just think it's funny because he's my cousin and it's weird for me to imagine anyone fancying him."

"You think it's weird for you? He's my brother!" Lily laughed, and Sara joined in.

-X-X-X-

Eventually, the Potters had to leave and return home. Sara and Lily made promises to spend more time together at school, and while James had been immature about the visit, he had made friends with Edwin and Oliver by bragging about his achievements as a fourth year Gryffindor. Oliver had been sorted into Hufflepuff like his sister, though he was much shier and more inclusive.

"Thanks for coming, Harry." Dudley hugged his cousin again. James, Albus, and Lily had already Flooed home, and Ginny was standing in the fireplace. She was watching with slight concern because she knew about the cousins' not so nice past and was worried for her husband. Harry looked back at her and nodded once.

She got the message.

"Potter home!" she said loudly and clearly, throwing the Floo powder to the ground and disappearing in the bright green fire.

"It was great to see you, Dudley." Harry said honestly.

"You too." Dudley said with a small smile. Harry stepped back into the fireplace and took the Floo powder from the small can on the side. As he prepared to disappear home, Dudley stopped him. "Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"...Thanks. I mean it." Harry smiled once and threw down the powder, disappearing for a while. Dudley knew he would be back - and waited to see his cousin again next holiday.

-X-X-X-

(1) I saw a Head Canon where Dudley's daughter was a witch, so I decided to go with it.

(2) Even though the Harry Potter Wiki says that Harry and Dudley were still basically estranged, I like to think that they grew past their differences and realized that what had happened between them as children was in the past and that they shouldn't hold onto those grudges. Also, I only made James dread the visit because it seemed most in character for him. Albus is too mellow to be annoyed by much of anything, and Lily has a friend in Sara, so that makes it better for her.

(3) I'm going by the book descriptions of the characters, not the movies. In the books, Dudley had blond hair.

A/N: This is my attempt at getting into the Christmas spirit. Let me know if you liked it!

-Charmy


End file.
